Celestia, Indy and Anna (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Celestia, Indy and Anna. It was a special night, Princess Celestia, Prince Duck and Princess Sharon are getting ready for the Gala. Duck: Are you ready for this? Celestia was getting dress for her gala, We see her putting her gown on. Princess Celestia: (wearing her gala uniform) I'm always ready, Duck. So, How do I look? Duck: You look amazing! Princess Celestia: I'm glad you think so. (kisses her husband) Sharon! Are Indy and Anna ready? Princess Sharon: Just about, Mother! Princess Celestia: How're my babies doing? (kisses their cheeks) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: (notice a wedding ring on her horn) Don't forget your ring, Duck. Duck: (puts on his wedding ring) Now, I'm ready. Princess Sharon: (in her new gala dress) How do I look? Duck: You look beautiful, Sharon. Celestia, Are you sure about taking the babies to the gala? Princess Celestia: I'm sure there's no trouble at all. (turns to her babies) No there isn't! Mommy's taking you two to the gala. Yes she is. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughing) Princess Celestia: Now, Off we go. Later, At the Grand Galloping Gala. (fanfare) The White Rabbit: Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Duck, Princess Celestia, Princess Sharon and Prince Indy and Princess Anna! Princess Celestia: Look, Indy and Anna. It's your Auntie Luna! Prince Indy: (embraces her aunt) Princess Luna: Hello, Indy and Anna. How're my little nephew and niece doing? Princess Anna: (embraces her aunt) Princess Luna: So, This is your idea for Yuna's honor, Sister? Princess Celestia: And how is Isamu doing? Prince Isamu: (laughs) Snowdrop: He sounds like he's doing great. Princess Luna: Indeed he is. Hiro: Now Isamu will have somepony to play with at the gala. Duck: I look forward to this occasion for Yuna. Princess Sharon: Me too, Duck. Princess Celestia: I'll go see Twilight. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying for their mommy to take them with her) Princess Celestia: Aw, Okay, Okay. Mommy's taking you two. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (hugging their mommy) Later, The Mane 6 and their families arrived. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Princess Celestia. Rarity: I hope we're not late. Princess Celestia: Not late at all. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happy gurgling) Princess Celestia: I can tell that the twins are excited for Yuna too. Princess Yuna: Hello, Everypony! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Hi, Yuna! Princess Twila: Great to see you! Emerald: How're you doing? Princess Yuna: Great. Golden Apple: I'm glad to have a fun time celebrating your role of ruling Skylands. Brownie: Me too! Red Beret: Do we all, Brother. Thunder Spectrum: Yeah! Blue Star: And there's Indy and Anna! Sunbeam: Aren't they cute? Dragonsly: They sure are. Arachna: Congratulations, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Arachna. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fussing over their mommy) Princess Celestia: It's okay, My little ponies. Mommy's here. Sharon!? Princess Sharon: Yeah? Princess Celestia: I could use your help with the twins. You don't mind, Do you? Princess Sharon: Not at all, Mother. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (hugging their big sister) Later, Sharon helps out Celestia with the twins. Princess Celestia: And Sharon, Did you pack their toys in the diaper bag? Princess Sharon: Sure did. (brought out the blocks) Indy, Anna! Look at the blocks. You want to play with them? Prince Indy: (laughs as he plays with the blocks) Princess Anna: (giggles as she started playing with her stuffed duck) Princess Sharon: This is Alicorn magic. It come and goes when you want to use it. Princess Anna: (embraces Sharon's magic on her horn) Princess Sharon: You two are just cute. (sniffs) Ugh, And need your diapers changed. Prince Indy: (laughs) Princess Sharon: (brought out the changing equipments from the diaper bag and place Anna on the changing pad) Alright, Anna. Time to change you. So, Sharon used her magic and started changing Anna's diaper using baby wipes, threw away the dirty diaper, Use the baby powder and puts a clean diaper on her. Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Sharon: Okay, Anna. You're all clean. (place Indy on the spare changing pad) Okay, Indy. It's your turn. Time for your big sister to change your diaper. Sharon used her magic and changed Indy's diaper next. Prince Indy: (giggles) Princess Sharon: There you go, Indy. All done. Princess Celestia: Sharon, Everything alright? Princess Sharon: Everything's fine, Mother. Princess Celestia: I just want to check on them for a minute. (to Indy and Anna) Are my babies ready for mommy's kisses? (kisses her babies) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: I hope they're not any trouble at all. Princess Sharon: (puts away the changing gear) Not at all, Mother. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (hugging their mommy) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Princess Sharon: It sure was fun playing with the twins. Princess Celestia: Yes it is. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (kissing Celestia by her cheeks) Princess Celestia: (giggles) You've been a very helpful big sister, Sharon. Thank you. Princess Sharon: You're welcome. Later, After Discord and the Smooze arrived, The Four Royalties came last. The White Rabbit: (fanfare) Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, The Smooze and the Four Royalties! Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha! Princess Cornelia: Hello. Queen Georgina: Good to see you again, Princess Celestia. Duchess Petunia: Such a beautiful night for a Grand Galloping Gala. Empress Samantha: Isn't it wonderful? Princess Celestia: Indeed it is, Samantha. Princess Cornelia: And I see you brought your adorable babies! Princess Celestia: Yes, It's their first time in the gala. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (hugging their mommy) Discord: Oh, Celestia, They are so cute. May we? The Smooze smiles. Princess Celestia: Sure thing. Discord: Do you here that, Smooze. (magically barrow the twins) We get to play with these adorable little twins! The Smooze jumps excitedly. Princess Cornelia: You sure take their appearances very well. Duchess Petunia: So, Tell us how're your twins were born. Princess Celestia: Well, Petunia. It was a long time ago just after the great boat race. The flashback begins. Princess Celestia: (was pregnant and packing her bags) Duck: Almost done packing, M'Lady? Princess Celestia: I'm just about, Duck. I just needed to pack my... (wailed after the felt of her pain) Duck: Celestia? Are you alright? Princess Celestia: Duck, I think it's time! Duck: Oh my! We better get you to the hospital right away! Princess Celestia: (as her water broke) Oh dear! Princess Sharon: Mother? Princess Celestia: Don't worry about me, Sharon. I'll be fine. Duck: We'll be at the hospital! We'll see you soon. So they left to the Ponyville Hospital. At the hospital. Doctor Horse: Okay, Your highness. Nurse Redheart and I are ready to deliver your babies. Princess Celestia: (breathing) Duck: Keep breathing. You can do it. Princess Celestia: (breathing) I'm breathing as best as I can! Nurse Redheart: Now, Push! Princess Celestia: (breathing and pushing) Duck: You're doing fine, Celestia. Almost there. Keep pushing. Princess Celestia: (wailed in pain and pushed) At last, The babies were born. One has white coat, black mane and green eyes. The other has green coat, rainbow mane and indigo eyes. Prince Indy: (crying) Princess Anna: (crying) Doctor Horse: It's a Colt! Nurse Redheart: It's a Filly! Princess Celestia: Twins! Duck: Well done, Celesita! Princess Celestia: May we see them? Doctor Horse: Of course, Your Majesty. (hands the babies to their parents) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (opening their eyes for the first time) Princess Celestia: (gasps with tears in her eyes) Look at them, Duck! They're looking right at us! They're perfect! Nurse Reheart: Do we have names for them? Duck: Yes, "Indy and Anna". After the state of the U.S., "Indiana". Princess Celestia: Indy and Anna are such wonderful names! Prince Indy: (embraces his mother) Princess Anna: (embraces her father) The flashback ends. Princess Celestia: And that is when Sharon informed Solarna, Yuna and her friends about the news. Princess Cornelia: Amazing! Queen Georgina: Stupendous! Duchess Petunia: Wonderful! Empress Samantha: Lovely! Later, Princess Celestia begins to make her announcement. Princess Celestia: Welcome, We are gathered here tonight to honor my niece, Princess Yuna and her role of ruling Skylands. Everyone and Everypony cheered. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Aunt Celestia. It was worth it. Princess Celestia: You deserve it, My little filly. After the gala. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (playing in the mud) Princess Celestia: (looked at them and smiled) What am I going to do with you two. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (gurgling and laughing) In the bathroom. Princess Celestia: (puts Indy and Anna into the tub) Prince Indy: (laughs and splashing) Princess Anna: (laughs and splashing) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Alright, Let's get you scrubbed nice and clean. (puts some baby shampoo on the babies) Prince Indy: (giggles) Princess Anna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (poured them up with warm water) After bathtime. Princess Sharon: Mother, Solarna and I are going to spend the night in Skylands. Princess Celestia: Alright, Sharon. See you tomorrow. Princess Sharon: Same to you. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happy gurgling) Princess Celestia: Are my babies ready for beddie bye with Mommy? Princess Celestia took them to her bedroom. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Alright, My little ones. Time for your beddie bye. Celestia hummed "Baby Mine" to the babies. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fell asleep) Princess Celestia: (kisses her babies) Sweet dreams, My little ones. Duck: Goodnight, Celestia. Princess Celestia: Goodnight, Duck. (kisses her husband) Meanwhile, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about Princess Celestia's time at the Gala with the twins. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I had a great time at the gala in my honor of being ruler of Skylands. As for my aunt, Princess Celestia, It's been easy or her being a mother. Well, Almost, I can hardly believe my big sister, Solarna and cousin, Sharon are spending the night in my palace. Can't wait for the best night of my life. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225